Amethyst Prison
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: Sam's cousin has come but something's not right with her necklace and when Sam catches her stealing magical items she knows that something's a ghost.
1. Cousin D

**Me: Okay this is my second DP fanfic, it's my favorite cartoon **

**Sam: You forgot to say you don't own DP**

**Me: They already know **

**Danny: You still have to say it**

**Me: Whatever, I don't own Danny Phantom, happy now?**

**Danny: No, if you got me a family sized pizza I'll be happy**

**Me: Yeah, not gonna happen**

**Sam: Alright quit the pizza talk and start the story**

**Tucker: Pizza, you guys had pizza?**

**Me: No, let's start the story already!**

**Danny: So, no pizza?**

**Me: *Glares***

**Danny: I'll take that as a no **

**Cousin D**

"Danny!" Sam yelled as Skulker slammed the boy in the stomach. Danny rubbed his head and stood.

"That all you got Skulker?" He phased through the floor and punched Skulker in the jaw when he phased up from under him.

"I got this," Sam uncapped the Fenton thermos and a stream of blue light sucked the dazed ghost into it. Sam capped it.

"Oh yeah, we got him!" Tucker crawled out from behind a car. Sam snorted.

"We?" Sam scowled, "Danny and I did all the work!"

"Well without my inspirational cheers you'd have been useless." Danny restrained her from tearing him to shreds.

"Calm down Sam," he transformed back to his alter ego, Danny Fenton.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go meet my cousin," Sam stuck the thermos into Tucker's backpack.

"You mean the one you said got on your nerves and made you want to kill her?"

"Yep, that's the one," she slung her backpack over her shoulders. "My parents invited her here for two weeks."

"Is she cute?" Tucker asked. Sam shot him her special death glare. "What, just a question."

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in two years."

"I'll walk you home Sam," Danny offered. Sam smiled at him and they both blushed. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going home, see you two lovebirds later."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled together.

"So, what's your cousin's name?"

"Dionne, the two weeks are going to be hell on earth." Her voice was deadpan and Danny laughed.

"Come on, she can't be that bad!" They paused in front of Sam's home. There was a girl standing in front of the door wearing one of those floral print dresses that Sam's parents were always trying to get her to wear.

"Dionne," Sam muttered under her breath. The girl turned. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey, you must be Sam, remember, it's me Dionne." The girl threw her arms around Sam. Danny stifled his laughter.

"Yeah, hey Dionne." Dionne fixed her eyes on Danny.

"Hey, who're you?"

"This is Danny, my best friend." Dionne appraised him.

"Hmm, he's cute." Danny blushed and Sam seethed. Dionne was such a kiss up.

"Dionne, we're so glad you came!" Sam's parents hugged the young girl. Sam rolled her eyes and wondered how they could be related. "Maybe you can be a more erm, positive model for Sam." Mrs. Manson eyed Danny distastefully. Sam scowled at the girl and was surprised when she stuck out her tongue at her.

"So, this is your room?" Dionne dumped her bag down on the black carpeted floor.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Sam lay on her bed. At least they didn't have to share a room.

"Nah, nice décor." Then Dionne did something surprising. She ripped off her dress. Underneath she was wearing a black halter neck half top and black jeans and boots. She looked gothic, except for the blonde hair.

"What, wait, you're a…"

"Goth?" Dionne nodded and tied her hair into a low loose ponytail, "I know, what'd you expect, some flower loving fairy girl?" Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I figured, I used to be but being over happy and cheerful because your parents are rich and famous got really irritating."

"I know, but what was with the dress?"

"Ugh, I hated it but I had to wear it to get my mum to get me this," she rooted around in her duffel bag and pulled out a necklace with a purple crystal pendant shaped like a bat.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked. The necklace seemed to shine even without a lot of light.

"Some creepy merchant guy sold it to me," she fastened it around her neck, "he said it was made of amethyst crystal or something."

"Cool," Sam nodded. Dionne was turning out not to be so bad. At least she wasn't the spoiled kiss up and crybaby she used to be two years ago.

"I know, and it was only fifty bucks!"

"Wow, D, I think you were scammed," Sam sat up, "if it was crystal it's have been more expensive."

"No, it's real, my dad took it to a jeweler." She paused and thought, "although, the guy did seem really glad to be rid of it, he'd have sold it to me for twenty but my mum dragged me away."

"I don't know if you're incredibly lucky or that thing's cursed." Dionne laughed.

"I know being Goth means being in touch with the supernatural and all, but I don't believe in cursed jewelry." The necklace seemed to glow in the dimness of her room. Sam narrowed her purple eyes, something wasn't right with that necklace.


	2. Living Gem

**Sam: I have a cousin?**

**Tucker: She's cute, Sam I will do anything if you set me up with her**

**Dionne: Not likely**

**Sam: Sorry Tuck, shot down again**

**Danny: You honestly don't have a cursed necklace do you?**

**Dionne: No, I still think you're cute though *flutters eyelashes***

**Danny: Uh…*blushing***

**Sam: Quit sucking up to my…I mean, Danny**

**Dionne: Kidding Sam *laughs* you guys look so cute together**

**Me: Um, can I start the story now?**

**Sam: Please delete her**

**Me: I can't, she's part of the story**

**Sam: Can she be mute?**

**Me: No**

**Sam: Darn**

**Living Gem**

"A cursed necklace?" Tucker smirked at her from behind his sandwich the next day at school.

"Yes, there's just something strange about it," she pushed around her salad. "You agree with me, right Danny?"

"I don't know Sam, it does sound kind of farfetched."

"Um, you were attacked by mystic ghost dragon wearing a cursed necklace!" She pointed out. That was true.

"Hey Sam," Dionne flopped down next to her. Tucker was staring at her like he was in some sort of trance. As were a lot of guys. Dionne was actually really pretty but in her black eyeliner and navy eye shadow, she looked pretty in a scary I-might-be –a-bloodsucking-vampire kind of way.

"D, I thought you didn't go to this school?" Dionne shrugged.

"Home's boring, hey Danny," she turned to Tucker, "and you are?"

"That's Tucker, another friend." Dionne nodded at the guy.

"Is that the necklace?" Danny gestured at the pendant hanging from Dionne's throat. The thing did look kind of creepy but Goths were creepy, it was their style. She fingered it.

"Yeah, Sam told you about it?"

"She thinks it's cursed." Tucker finally spoke up. Dionne sighed.

"It's not cursed, do I look cursed to you?"

"Look D, maybe in California nothing ever happens," Dionne nodded in agreement, "but around here, stuff happens and cursed necklaces are taken seriously here." Sam sat back.

"Fine, here," she unfastened the necklace and dropped it on the table. Sam touched it, it felt cold like a normal crystal but there was something warm inside it. Like there was something living within the crystal.

"Danny," she handed it to him. The boy held the crystal. Suddenly but unknown to his friends, his eyes glowed the same eerie purple of the gem.

"Danny?" Sam waved her hand in front of his face worriedly. He continued staring fixedly into the gem. Dionne sighed and flicked his nose.

"Ouch!" The boy dropped the necklace and held his nose, "what was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." She shrugged as if that explained what she'd done. Danny rubbed his nose.

"What happened Danny?" Sam peered at him. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know, I kind of spaced out for a second." Dionne picked up her necklace.

"Okay, so if by some magical coincidence my necklace really is cursed, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Throw it into a volcano?" Danny suggested.

"Give it to Paulina?" Sam hoped the necklace made her sprout a third eye or something.

"Sell it on eBay?" Tucker suggested.

"You know, out of all those suggestions, I'm with Tucker." Dionne frowned, "who's Paulina?"

"Her," Sam pointed at the tall Latina standing in a crowd of people. The two cousins watched silently until the girl noticed them.

"Hey Goth freaks," Dionne raised an eyebrow. Sam glanced at Dionne. The girl was an inch taller than her and a whole lot prettier than Paulina.

"D, do me a favour," she whispered in the girl's ear.

"What, can I hit her?"

"Uh, I'd say no because I'm a pacifist, I need you to divert attention from Paulina." Dionne faced her.

"That's it?"

"You don't know Paulina, girls like her thrive on popularity." Sam smirked. Dionne sighed and walked over to a tall blond jock. When Dash saw her, he immediately forgot about Paulina.

"Hey," he attempted to flirt with her. It amused Dionne that he was trying so hard. Paulina glanced over and saw that his attention had been diverted.

"Dash, get back over here!" She stomped her foot. Dash didn't even hear her, he was trying to regale Dionne with tales of his prowess at football. The Goth just looked bored.

"Wow Sam she's really mad," Danny nodded at where Paulina was glaring furiously at Dash and Dionne.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"I don't know why you hate her so much." Sam was quiet for a while. She'd never admit the real reason she hated the shallow witch. Never mind that she was one of those types of girls who try to make everyone else around them feel inferior. It was mainly because Danny liked her. The guy was constantly drooling over her and Sam hated it more than was probably healthy. She knew she wasn't all that pretty but at least she'd been there for the guy since pre-school. He should at least appreciate that.

"Sam, I just asked why you hated Paulina" She jerked and looked at Danny. Thank goodness his ghost powers didn't extend to mind reading because if he knew everything that went on in her mind it'd probably send him running for the Ghost Zone.

"Um, besides the fact that she's a shallow witch who delights in making our lives miserable and barely knows you exist?" She shrugged, "oh, no reason." Her voice sounded sad at the end of her sentence but he wasn't sure why.

"That guy isn't really bright is he?" Dionne walked up to them.

"Where's Dash?" Sam hoped she hadn't done anything possibly maiming to the guy. Dash was a jerk but Sam had seen Dionne practice kickboxing in the room she was staying in last night. The dummy never stood a chance.

"In his locker." The three friends looked at each other silently, then back at Dionne. "I tricked him into locking himself in his locker, he was getting irritating."

"How do you…never mind," Tucker didn't bother asking how it was possible to get someone to lock themselves in their own locker. It took a special type of idiot to do that. I always knew Dash was special, he smirked to himself.

"Okay, this was a fun day," she scooped up her bag, "but I gotta go back to Sam's place, Giant Piranha's on now." She walked out of the cafeteria.

"Goth freak, tell your cousin to go away," Paulina stalked up to Sam who met the girl's glare with her own.

"Hey, Dionne left her pendant." Tucker scooped up the necklace.

"Ooh, it's pretty, give it!" Paulina reached for the necklace.

"Don't you have a rich daddy to buy you fancy jewelry?" Sam pushed Tucker away and faced the Latina.

"Whatever, I want that necklace," she stretched out her hand towards Tuck but then he did something surprising. He flicked Paulina's perfectly snubbed nose. The whole cafeteria was in shock. Especially Paulina. It actually took a while for her brain to process what had happened.

"Ouch!" She held her nose like Danny had done. Tucker just stared down at the pendant. One moment he'd been annoyed with Paulina because she'd been trying to take Dionne's (who he was obviously crushing on) necklace. Next thing he knew, he'd flicked Paulina's nose. He looked at his hand as if he'd never seen it before.

"You've asked for it nerd, Dash!" She called for the jock that normally protected her and loved any excuse to pound Fenton and his friends. Silence, he didn't come.

"He's inside his locker," Sam stuck out her tongue at the girl and ran out of the lunch hall with Danny and Tucker behind her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sam looked at Tucker with new founded respect.

"I don't know what came over me, I just got angry and bam." Tucker shook his head as if he was trying to dislodge something from inside it.

"Okay, I'll give D back her necklace," Sam took it from Tucker and fastened it around her neck. She fingered it slowly, there was definitely something wrong with it but if whatever it was made people hit girls like Paulina then she honestly didn't mind.

"D, you forgot your necklace," Sam handed her cousin the pendant.

"Oh thanks, I got a bit worried when I couldn't find it." Dionne gestured to the TV with her bag of buttery popcorn, "wanna watch?" She asked, "they're showing Prom Nights From Hell." Sam settled herself on the couch with her cousin and enjoyed the movie.


	3. Zombie Sleepwalker

**Dash: I am not an idiot!**

**Dionne: Sure you are how else could I have tricked you into locking yourself in a locker?**

**Dash: She invented it **

**Me: I base whatever I do on the truth**

**Jack: Danny look, we've invented a device that makes ghosts dumber than ever! *accidentally fires it at Dash* **

**Dash: *unconscious* **

**Me: Is he dead?**

**Danny: No**

**Sam: Is he dumb?**

**Dash: *Wakes up* I am not dumb!**

**Me: He's the same as ever**

**Danny: Ouch, either the device didn't work or there's no way to make him any dumber**

**Dionne: I go with option b**

**Zombie Sleepwalker**

Dionne lay in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep. It was a full moon and the presence of that large white orb let her know what was coming. How could she not know, it'd been happening for over a year.

She used to be cheerful. Or, at least she pretended to be. Her older sister, Caroline, was an A plus student like she was but Caroline was perfect. Dionne spent her childhood trying to be as good as her sister was at that age. She'd joined ballet (she'd spun out of control and knocked her partner unconscious), she'd gone for art classes (the teacher found her dark painting a little too intense) and she'd tried out for cheerleading (ditto what happened in ballet). The façade she had began to fade when she turned thirteen. The Mansons may have been rich and had several degrees and PhDs but they couldn't relate to her. So she'd come here to see Sam because she'd needed help.

She'd also lied a bit. She'd gotten the necklace from a ghost merchant. Yes she knew about ghosts but she just figured she was going crazy. The first full moon she'd worn it which had been at a party at school, she'd had this heavy feeling in her head and a voice spoke to her. She couldn't remember what she'd done that night but she'd been expelled the very next morning. She'd tried to throw the necklace away that night but it had reappeared on her neck again the next morning. And every other morning after that.

The necklace was indeed cursed. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told Sam. Maybe she thought the girl was winding her up and would laugh if she told. And she hadn't wanted that Danny guy or his friend to hear. The less people who knew, the less her final humiliation would be. She glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. She felt a dense swirling mist inside her head as the Master arrived. And as always, she was powerless to resist. She blacked out.

Kuro rubbed his hands together in glee. Being a ghost imprisoned inside this cursed gem for over three thousand years was torture but he'd finally found a way to get free. It was simple, a soul for a soul. Someone else had to replace him and he'd finally found the perfect substitute. His powers were limited but he had the little enough to perform a binding spell. The girl couldn't lose the necklace, it would follow her around until he found the necessary objects needed for the spell that would free him and lock her away in his prison. His remaining powers only allowed him to possess the wearer of the gem during a full moon and at midnight. Once the sun rose his powers waned and faded. But during the upcoming eclipse he would perform the spell that would finally set him free.

He'd seen the museum at Amity Park while Dionne had been walking home. The equipment was inside. The Scales of Azar, the Eternal Sundial and the Celestial Staff of Amilias. It had taken him weeks to find their location, getting the stupid girl expelled from her schools one after the other so she'd be forced to try different schools in different cities, but he'd finally found what he needed. Now he just had to get them.

Once he was free he'd take over this little place they called Amity Park and he'd use that ghost boy to achieve that. He knew the ghost boy and that Danny Fenton kid were the same. Because they were both ghosts (or at least one ghost and a halfa) he'd been able to control the boy for some time but the effort had been draining. But he would bide his time as he had for all those years.

A purple mist enveloped Dionne and her eyes glowed purple. She stood up and walked to her window. It opened easily and silently. She slipped out quietly and dropped on the Manson's front lawn before taking off to find the museum, unaware that she was being followed.

Sam had been in her room thinking of Danny. She was always thinking of Danny, not that it got her anywhere of course. She sighed and turned over in her bed, just in time to see a dark shadow drop down onto the lawn. The long blonde hair glinting in the moonlight let her know who it was.

"D?" She sat up groggily and watched. Feeling confused. She knew that Dionne had been expelled, several times in fact but she didn't seem like the expelled type. And she was smart, Dionne had showed her the last report from her old school. All A pluses with one A in Math. She stared in disbelief as the girl took off down the street. Sam contemplated what to do. Should she call Danny? No, she decided. Dionne could probably just be going out for a midnight jog around the park. Sam slid out of bed and slipped into a pair of shorts. She tiptoed downstairs and followed her cousin.

Sam watched Dionne stand in front of the museum. She frowned in confusion. The building was locked for the night. She watched in disbelief as the girl shinnied up the building's pipe and into the window. Sam couldn't help following her, just out of curiosity. She gasped when she saw the girl gather three exhibits.

"D, what are you doing?" Dionne's head whipped around. She dropped the objects and lunged for Sam. "Dionne, what's wrong with you!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way. Dionne growled and answered in a double voice that was partly hers and partly something else.

"The Master requires these objects," she lunged for Sam again and missed but her nails grazed Sam's cheek. Sam gasped in pain. Suddenly, Dionne's head suddenly snapped up and she looked at the clock. It was almost four. She scowled once more at Sam before grabbing the things she'd come for and leaping out the window she'd come through. Sam stood silently in a state of shock. She pulled out her phone and dialed Danny.

"Danny, I need you…"

**Dionne: So I'm possessed by an evil ghost who wants to switch places with me and lock me in a necklace?**

**Me: Basically, yeah**

**Dionne: Cool**

**Danny: A ghost named Kuro?**

**Me: Hey, it was the first name I came up with**

**Tucker: Your imagination sucks**

**Me: *In evil voice* You could get stuck in necklace I can make that happen**

**Sam: Can you do that to Paulina?**

**Danny: Sam I thought we talked about this**

**Sam: Old habits die hard**

**Dionne: You guys like each other don't you?**

**Sam: No, we're really good friends**

**Dionne: *coughs* liar *coughs again* denial, admit it**

**Danny: Shut up**

**Me: Whatever you guys, story's continuing**

**Dionne: *continues coughing* lovebirds, kiss**

**Sam: That's it *leaps on Dionne who is laughing hysterically***

**Me: I'm going to go call 911**

**Tucker: For the hospital?**

**Me: No, for the police**


	4. Confront and Confess

**I don't own ATLA, how many times do I have to say this? I wish I did though but I also wish for many things that I don't have.**

**This chapter is basically more on Kimiko since she's new and all. I didn't really write a lot on her before. So enjoy!**

**I Don't Know**

Kimiko fingered the frozen centerpiece on one of the tables. The wedding had ended and the new couple had adjourned to the tent Hakoda had given them. Kimiko sighed and let her mind wander for a few seconds on what her life would've been like if she'd known her parents and not had to grow up in the alleys of Ba Sing Sei with only her katana blades and fighting skills for protection. Sure she'd survived, but she still wondered.

Kimiko had never known her parents; she'd grown up in a scary orphanage. She'd run away when she was ten and had been alone until she turned thirteen and met Toph at a tournament. Until then she'd mastered the streets, she knew how to survive alone. Toph had envied her carefree, no over-protective parent life and she'd been incredulous at the fact that Toph didn't milk her parent's money and fame for all it was worth.

Kimiko shook her head, there was no point thinking like that. She should just be glad Toph had found her and they'd become friends. Because of Toph and the others, she had a home and a family. She knew Sokka found her smugness and sarcasm irritating but he still liked her. Every family needed a smart aleck, why couldn't it be her? Toph too was smug but she was older. She absently reached over to the snack bar and nibbled on a piece of sea slug. Not bad, she grabbed the bowl of it.

While she contemplated these things she felt the stool in front of her shift. She looked up to see a young man, he could only have been a year older than her, sitting in front of her. She eyed him warily.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not wanting to be rude but she wanted to be alone right now with her thoughts. And her smoked sea slug, it wasn't half bad even though it did look super gross.

"So, you're the famous Kimiko." She raised an eyebrow. Now that Katara was married Kimiko knew she'd become the next choice for all the men since Toph was too young. She had a fleeting thought of leading them all off a cliff.

"Yeah, I ask again, can I help you?" The man smiled a smile that had probably won a lot of hearts.

"I'm Maku."

"Okay, you already know my name so no point telling you." He laughed and his laugh irritated her. It was condescending and patronizing.

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach?" Kimiko sighed and nodded. She was lonely and bored since Toph had left complaining that her feet were frozen. And if anything happened she could always throw him off a cliff.

"Let's watch the stars." Maku suggested. Kimiko sighed again. She had to start reserving those for only the most annoying things.

"They're beautiful, but you're prettier," Kimiko almost laughed. In all her fourteen years that had to be the oldest line in the book. He really wasn't trying.

"And you're eyes are like the summer grass." The guy obviously thought he was some kind of poet. Plus, they were in the South Pole, where would you find summer grass? Again, she refrained from laughing.

"You're beautiful," he leaned in to kiss her. Whoa, back up, he'd just met her less than half an hour ago and he already wanted to kiss her? Kimiko slapped him and stood up feeling completely livid.

"Just who do you think you are?" She stormed back to her tent with a very shocked Maku on her tail.

"What, what did I do?" He was whining and clutching his cheek. What a baby, she thought, as she whirled around to face him.

"You don't know me and you want to kiss me, is something wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be better tomorrow." Kimiko snorted. She reached for her swords which she usually kept strapped to her back and then remembered that Suki had made her promise to leave them behind in the tent. She still had her fists though.

"There's not going to be a tomorrow, or a day after that," or any day after that and so on and so forth.

"Oh, you'll change your mind," he laughed the type of laugh you do to a stubborn child. "I'm kind of hard to resist." He tried to lace his fingers with hers but she twisted his hand. Hard.

"Yeah, I don't think so." She gave his hand one more harsh twist before dropping it and disappearing back into her tent.

"I told you it wouldn't work out Maku," a vice came from behind him said. It was another young man. Maku turned and faced the man who wore a smirk on his face.

"She's just stubborn Bako," Maku scowled and rubbed his cheek. "I'll get her."

"No you won't," Bako laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you do better!" Maku flared up. Bako shrugged.

"No, I'm good." Maku laughed.

"Bako, that's Kimiko, she's pretty and famous, what is wrong with you?"

"It's funny you know."

"What?"

"That we're brothers." Bako turned and walked away.

"So a creepy guy tried to hit on you?" Toph asked as she picked her nose. Kimiko sighed, Toph's manners were atrocious but the two were like sisters.

"Yeah, it was so weird." She loosened her ponytail and then helped Toph untangle her hair. She noticed that Toph's hair was getting quite long, it now reached far past her shoulders.

"Did you hit him?"

"Yes, I slapped him, hard." She felt a bit satisfied with that. "Suki made me leave my blades behind."

"You should have gotten me to hit him."

"You were asleep."

"True."

"So it's just you and me now Toph," Kimiko sighed. Now that Aang and Katara were married Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai would soon head out to continue their relative honeymoons.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should go see your parents?" Toph gave her a look that showed exactly how she felt about the idea.

"Guess not." Kimiko snuggled into her bed and covered herself with her furs. The steady breathing of her companion told her that the blind girl was already fast asleep. Kimiko wished sleep could claim her as easily. She drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The sunlight shining into the tent awakened Kimiko. She yawned and glanced over. Toph was still asleep. She pushed her hair out of her face and stepped out, stretching. She squinted against the bright sunlight glinting of the snow and ice. She let a small smile twitch at her lips, even though the South Pole was cold, she still loved the sight of the dazzling effect the sun had on the ice. She noticed Katara walking out of her tent with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Well someone looks happy." Katara turned and smiled at the younger woman.

"Good morning Kim."

"Morning Katara," Kimiko scratched her head. "Do you have a comb?" She desperately wanted to ask about Aang and everything but she felt the question was too personal.

"Oh, yeah, I'll get it for you," she disappeared back into her tent. Kimiko wondered what love felt like. She'd never been in love. She knew guys thought she was pretty but that wasn't love. Love wasn't based on outside appearances.

"Someone looks really happy," Kimiko heard Maku come from behind her. She scowled, did the guy not learn?

"Yes, I do feel happy, know what would make me happier?"

"What?"

"If you would go away!" Katara came outside when she heard Kimiko yell.

"Here Kim," she handed her the brush. She turned to face the man. "Maku, I suggest you leave Kim alone, she has a nasty temper when she's angry."

"Oh yeah?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go brush out my hair." She began to walk back to the tent, brushing her hair with short angry strokes.

Kimiko watched Aang and Katara fly off on Appa. They were heading for the Western Air Temple for their honeymoon. She waved until the huge flying bison was but a speck in the distance.

"So, you're Kimiko?" A voice at her side asked.

"Yes, I'm Kimiko, what do you want?" She found herself facing a tall man. He looked about Maku's age but he clearly wasn't Maku though they looked a bit alike. Both were undeniably handsome, both probably irritating.

"Hey no need to be rude," he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'm Bako." Kimiko narrowed her eyes.

"Are you related to Maku?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Kimiko nodded. "Has he been bothering you?"

"Yes, tell him to back off, okay?" The boy smiled. She frowned, at least he wasn't trying to ooze his way into her good graces. She continued brushing out her hair slowly. She noticed him watching her. For some reason, she felt a bit self conscious. When was the last time she ever felt shy?

Maku watched the brush glide smoothly through her hair. The sun glinted on it and turned it glossy black colour. She was pretty, no, she was beautiful. And she was hard inside. She looked all soft and girly on the outside with her large, vulnerable looking eyes, but on the inside she was steel. It was incredibly deceptive.

"What, are you so bored that all you can find to do is watch me?" She snapped.

"Why are you so mean?" Maku asked. Kimiko blinked. Was she mean? Sure she was sarcastic and had a tendency to snap when she got annoyed but did that make her mean?

"I'm not, I just don't like being followed around by guys like your brother."

"No one does." She smiled a bit.

"So, you alone?"

"Mmm, the gang's gone and Toph volunteered to stay with me but I'm hoping to convince her to go to Ba Sing Sei later to see her parents."

"Oh," was it just her or did he look a bit disappointed? "So, you're leaving?" Kimiko shrugged

"Okay, but, before you do, you should see something." He gestured for her to follow him. He led her to what looked like a cave. She paused in front of it uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" Bako glanced back at her.

"It's a cave," she pointed out.

"And?" He quirked a brow at her.

"I don't do caves," Kimiko was claustrophobic and hated the dark. She thought it was kind of oppressive and caves and tunnels were both narrow and dark. She had tried to get over her fears and had almost conquered her claustrophobia but the dark still terrified her for some unknown reason. Not night kin of dark because the moon was still there, the pure black kind of dark with no light and no way to escape.

"Relax, it's okay, just follow me." His voice was soothing, he held out his hand and without thinking she took it and allowed him to lead her down into the cave.

His hands were warm and sent strange tingling warmth down her arm. It got darker the farther they went but he navigated his way perfectly. She finally clamped her eyes shut since she couldn't see anyway. She stumbled around frozen stalagmites and rocks relying only on his gentle pull. Kimiko had always been independent so having to rely on someone was new. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

Suddenly, he dropped her hand. "Wait here," his voice was next to her ear. She felt him leave. Kimiko chanced opening her eyes. The darkness was pressing down on her and she felt an onrush of panic and resisted the urge to scream. She felt for the wall and encountered something wet and cold. Ice, she tried to calm herself but her panic was rising quickly. She began to breath fast.

"Hey, Kimiko, you okay?" She hugged him tightly when she felt him grip her arm. She didn't let go for a while until he carefully disentangled her arms from around his waist. He was a foot taller than her five foot frame. She blushed furiously in the dark, what was she doing?

"No, I told you I don't like caves!" She tried to calm herself and stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that bad, follow me."

"No, I'm not moving." She fixed her feet down. He sighed and hefted her into his arms. "What are you doing?" She threw her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"Hey, either you follow me or you try to find your own way out." Kimiko glared at him even though he probably couldn't see her face. She didn't want to go back through that blinding darkness.

"Whatever," she could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like snow mint. Her heart started pounding. What was happening to her, she barely knew him! She chalked it up to her previous hyperventilation.

"Close your eyes," she obeyed. He carried her for a couple more meters before lowering her on her feet. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in a small underground cavern. The roof was made of thick ice but she could clearly see that they were under the river. The sunlight reflected on the ice beautifully.

"Wha-, what is this place?" She whirled around to face him. He smiled and shrugged.

"I found it some months ago, it's like a cave under the river." A seal swam above her. She pressed her palm to the low roof.

Maku wasn't sure what had prompted him to share this place with Kimiko. People told him that men would do anything for a pretty face and Kimiko was indeed pretty. He'd laughed then but here he was unable to divert himself from looking at her.

"Does Maku know about this place?" Kimiko turned and found him staring at her. She frowned, and looked down.

"No, he'll probably ruin it in his way." Bako shrugged, "how about you, do you have any siblings?" Kimiko clammed up. "Kim, what's wrong?" Kimiko looked at him sharply, he'd called her Kim. Only her closest friends called her that.

"No, it's okay, I'm an orphan," she shrugged as if it didn't hurt but Bako knew it did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kimiko." He moved a bit closer. Kimiko stiffened when she saw that. She wasn't sure why she hadn't knocked him unconscious which was her normal routine. Maybe it was because he wasn't trying to flirt with her.

"No, it's okay, I don't even remember my parents so…" she shrugged again.

"I think you still miss them." Kimiko's head snapped up.

"How could I miss them, I didn't know them!" He saw a tiny flicker of hurt on her face but she covered it up.

"Yeah, but you still do, in your heart." Kimiko's head fell and Bako saw the hard wall she'd built around her heart crack but it came back the second he touched her arm.

"Fine, whatever," she shrugged off his hand and folded her arms. "How long have we been down here?"

Bako sighed, "about an hour."

"I have to go, Toph's going to be worried about me." Kimiko knew the blind girl probably wouldn't be worried even if she disappeared for the day, bored maybe, but not worried. She probably already knew where she was. She paused at the tunnel and then looked back at him, "after you."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'll walk." She followed him out and Bako couldn't help wondering what he'd done wrong.


	5. How and Why?

**Dionne: Is he going to kill Sam?**

**Sam: He's trapped in a necklace**

**Dionne: So, you can do a lot from behind bars**

**Tucker: Have you ever been arrested?**

**Dionne: No**

**Danny: Sam was once arrested**

**Sam: DANNY!**

**Danny: What, I told you not to protest the rights of the yellow bellied swamp frog or whatever**

**Sam: I was standing up for animal rights!**

**Tucker: You were spray painting 'Save the environment' on walls and cars!**

**Sam: Butt out Tuck *continues arguing with Danny***

**Dionne: They're totally in love**

**Tucker: I've been trying to get them to admit it or years**

**Me: *comes back from ordering pizza* Pizza's here!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Sam: Is there meat on it?**

**Danny: Sam! *Danny and Sam argue again***

**Me: Oookay, back to the story you guys**

**Ghostly Moon**

"You're right," Danny said as he held the necklace. Every time he held it a fog would cloud his mind and dull his thinking. "There's definitely something in here." Dionne picked up one of his parent's inventions, the Fenton Grabber, and pressed the button. Immediately, ropes supercharged with energy shot out and electrocuted the toaster. She smiled sheepishly at Danny and Sam and dropped it on the floor. "Sorry."

Danny couldn't think straight when Sam leaned over his shoulder to look at the crystal. Her hair smelled like lavender and it was relaxing him, putting him into a trance. A slow dreamy smile came over his face. Sam noticed.

"Uh, Danny," she glared at Dionne when she offered to flick his nose again. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he jerked.

"Huh, oh, sorry," he blushed. Dionne smirked, these two were definitely heading somewhere.

"Dionne, last night when you were…possessed…you took some stuff," Sam paused, "do you know where they are?"

Dionne shook her head, "I can't even remember what I did last night." She tried to think but all she remembered was a dark dense fog and a voice. She wasn't sure what it had said but it had been commanding her and she must have obeyed. "I remember a voice, I'm not sure what it said though."

"There's probably a ghost inside that gem." Sam tapped the crystal where it had materialized back on Dionne's neck. Dionne felt whatever was inside it move.

"So how come my ghost sense isn't picking it up?" Danny frowned. Dionne shrugged.

"Maybe the gem is some kind of prison for it and it blocks out its presence." She suggested. It sounded a bit strange, normally, ghosts were banished to the farthest reaches of the Ghost Zone and not into crystals.

"We can ask Tucker to do some research." Sam suggested. Danny picked up his cell phone and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tuck, look we really need you to help us with something…"

"Danny this is a really bad time, I'm in the middle of algebra."

"Come on Tuck, we need you."

"We?"

"Oh, yeah, Sam and Dionne are here too."

"Is that why you skipped school, so you can hang out with Sam and Dionne?"

"No, I skipped school because Dionne's necklace may or may not be cursed and we really need you to find out for us." Silence greeted what he'd said, "hello, Tuck, you still there?"

"I'll be right over." The phone clicked and went silent. Danny sighed. He was in here with Sam and her cousin. His eyes involuntarily followed Sam's movements around the room. She was apologizing for something to Dionne. He knew he had said it before when he was under Ember's spell, but now he really meant it. She really was beautiful when she was wracked with guilt. Actually, she was beautiful anyway. A part of him hoped that Tucker would hurry up and yet, another part hoped that the guy would take his time getting here.

Tucker didn't waste time getting there. He couldn't bear learning about quadratic equations while his two best friends and a really cute girl were at home even if Dionne was cursed.

"Okay, I think I found it." He dropped a huge book on the kitchen table. The book let out a cloud of dust. Dionne coughed.

"How old is that thing?"

"Old, anyway, it says here," he opened to a page, "that years ago, the worst of the ghosts were banished into specially made crystals."

"Were any of the crystals amethysts?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but those were the rarest." They all looked silently at Dionne's necklace.

"Why does it keep following me around?"

"My guess is that the ghost trapped in it was no completely stripped of his powers and somehow bound you to the crystal." He paused, "there is one way to get the ghost out but you won't like it."

"What, tell me!" She begged.

"You have to switch places, it's a soul for a soul kind of thing." Dionne's hands fell. Tucker felt bad for saying that, but it was the truth.

"That's probably what those items you stole were for," Sam paced the kitchen, "on the eclipse he wants to use them to free himself and trap you." Dionne sat silently for a while before finally looking up. She smiled bleakly.

"Well, I have a week before my soul gets stuck in a crystal, what's to do around here?"


	6. Sparks Fly and Hopes Crash

**Dionne: Ha I told you they were in love!**

**Me: It's obvious**

**Tucker: Are they going to end up together**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not**

**Dionne: Suspense sucks**

**Me: Maybe but it keeps readers coming back**

**Danny: You got a tattoo of my initial?**

**Sam: *blushing* She made me do it!**

**Dionne: *smirking now* yeah right Sammy**

**Sam: Only Danny can call me that, do you have a death wish or something?**

**Dionne: Why can he call you that?**

**Sam: Uh…because…**

**Dionne and Tucker: *smiling knowingly***

**Sam: Oh shut up**

**Sparks Fly and Hopes Crash**

Sam sat on her roof and watched the fireworks for her grandma's 85th birthday. Dionne was supposed to have brought up drinks and food but she was taking her time. Ever since they'd discovered the truth about her necklace three days ago, the two had been spending a lot of time together. Her parents had stopped approving the moment Dionne had walked downstairs in her gothic clothes but they didn't really care. Every day brought them closer to the eclipse and sometimes Sam fell asleep crying for the girl in the room next to hers. She didn't know if Dionne cried, she never talked about it anymore. She shivered as a gust of cold wind blew her hair.

She felt something cold brush her elbow but not the wind. She smiled at Danny when he appeared next to her.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Best view of the fireworks, D was supposed to bring up snacks but I have no idea what she's doing right now." A crimson and orange flash distracted them. Danny had transformed back into his human self but that seemed to make the fact that they were in close proximity worse. In Phantom form she could clearly see the lean muscles that had begun to develop from months of fighting ghosts and the faint outline of his six pack stomach. But in human form she was more aware of how blue his eyes were and how much she wanted to run her fingers through his dark black hair. She blushed and ducked her head, hoping he didn't notice. A shower of pink and red sparkles diverted her attention. She shivered again against the cold.

"You're cold." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I'm okay." Danny smiled a bit. Typical of Sam. She probably wouldn't admit she was cold even if she was trapped in an iceberg. He ignored her and carefully put his arm around her.

Sam froze when he did that. She was scared that any small movement on her part would make him abandon the whole idea. She slowly settled into his arm. She was warmer already though she wasn't sure how much of it was caused by Danny's arm or the fact that they were touching and her cheek was against his chest and she could smell his scent better now. She was probably giving off enough heat to warm both of them.

Danny liked having Sam here. She fitted nicely under his arm. Her hair still smelled like lavender. He inhaled it deeply. He had to tell her, somehow. He was tired of feeling this way without knowing if his feelings were requited. Was it worth it though? Was love worth his friendship with Sam? He steeled himself, it the worst came he could always go ghost and fly away.

"Sam, there's something I have to tell you." She looked up at him with those beautiful amethyst eyes. He was suddenly tongue tied. He was trapped by her eyes, they shone from under long black lashes and he groped for words. "I…um…well…"

Sam couldn't help hoping he was about to tell her he liked her. Was that too much to hope for? He reached out and touched her cheek. Her heart beat faster when he lowered his head to hers. Her eyes closed and she leaned closer. Just before their lips touched, a small sliver of ice cold air slipped out of his mouth. Sam groaned silently. Danny scowled and went ghost. He looked down at Sam. She was blushing and avoiding having to look at him. He frowned and flew off.

Sam watched him soar into the air, the night wind rippling through his silver white hair. She pressed her hand against her pounding chest. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Had he been about to kiss her? She watched the fireworks explode in front of her, no longer wondering where her cousin was. Her mind replayed the scenario over and over.

And behind her, Dionne and Tucker videoed everything that had happened on his PDA to show the two lovebirds later.

Danny scowled as he flew over the city. Why now, when he was just about to confess to Sam that he liked her did a ghost have to show up? If it was the Box Ghost he would probably hurt him really badly. It was the Box Ghost. He was howling over a box in the alley and shouting about possessing its four sidedness. By the time Danny was done with him he didn't even need to trap him in the thermos. It was late now, Sam would have gone to bed. He flew back to her house and hovered in front of her window. Her bedside lamp was on and she was lying on her bed writing in her journal. He considered phasing in and turning invisible so he could read over her shoulder but he scrapped that idea. What she wrote was none of his business.

He watched as she hid the notebook under her pillow. She reached under her bed and pulled out something he'd never expect her to even consider owning, a pale lilac teddy bear. She hugged it to her chest tightly. His chest clenched, he wished he could be the one to hug her. Her action seemed so sad but he wasn't sure why.

_How long can I go on like this? I am completely and utterly in love with the guy and he doesn't even know it! And tonight, when he leaned in, what was he going to do? My heart nearly exploded out of my chest! What am I going to do, I can't live like this forever! _

Sam closed her journal and sighed. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever she thought about the moment on the roof. Dionne had climbed up some minutes later with a plate of vegetable stir-fry and a huge mysterious smile on her face.

Sam's thoughts turned to her cousin. It was only two days until the eclipse. Dionne wasn't really talking about it or showing any concern, but Sam had seen her tearing up the sketches she'd painstakingly worked so hard on. There had to be something she could do. She picked up the huge tome Tucker had lent to her. She wasn't sure why she'd borrowed it but she figured knowledge, any knowledge, was power.

Danny chuckled as Sam tried to heft the huge book onto her table. It probably weighed more than she did. She could barely lift it but she'd rather let it crush her than admit that. Maybe he could phase in now.

"Hey Sam, need some help?" He hovered above her, he thought he detected a faint blush but it disappeared.

"Danny, what…"

"It was the Box Ghost," he explained as he helped her place the book on her desk. She looked a bit nervous. She rubbed her palms against the satiny nightdress she was wearing that showed off all her slim curves, he inhaled sharply _Pull yourself together Danny!_ "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, Tuck said the only way for the soul switching spell to work is if the person is wearing the gem, right?" Danny nodded. She continued, "so I figured that if we undid the binding spell then the ghost won't be able to get free." Danny stared at her, she really was brilliant.

"Sam, you are a genius!" He hugged her tightly then blushed and released her. "So, what's with the book?"

"This is a book on supernatural stuff like magic and ghosts, there has to be a counter binding spell," Sam flicked through the stained brown pages, "they must be pretty basic if that ghost could perform one." She found the page and read the directions. Her face paled.

"What?" He asked anxiously. She silently handed him the page. Well, a binding spell might be basic but countering one was a whole new thing. They needed a mandragora root, a feather from two lovebirds that were always together, a pure white lily and a bowl of rosemary. Along with half a dozen ingredients he couldn't even name and probably grew somewhere like Africa.

"I'm sorry Sam," he watched her fall on her bed. His heart twisted inside when he saw her hurt and pain. He moved a bit closer and held her gently, she broke down in his arms. Her shoulders shook and quivered and her tears soaked his chest. And all the while he held her patiently in his arms.

"Why Danny?" Her voice was choked with tears. "Why do people just have to go, I wish I could do something but I can't!" She sounded so helpless, so hopeless. He let her hide her head in his chest and put his chin on her hair.

"Sam, do you remember the accident that gave me ghost powers?" He felt her nod. "You beat yourself up even though it wasn't your fault." She was quiet and he continued, "I don't want you to do that here, I promise we'll find a way to save Dionne." He pulled back a bit so he could peer into her eyes. They were washed with tears and shone like polished gems. She managed a shaky smile and he phased out the window.

Dionne pulled back from the door of Sam's room. She felt tears escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She'd heard Sam look for a way to save her but there was no way. In two days she'd be trapped in a prison for eternity or until some other unlucky individual found it. But she knew she could never exchange her freedom for the price of someone else's. She snuck back to her room and sat on her bed. She watched the wind lift the pieces of her sketches that were scattered around the floor. She packed them together and tossed them out the window. The breeze caught them and sent them drifting gently, paper white doves against the inky blue of the night sky. They had no purpose now and only served as a reminder that soon she would be gone.


	7. Reminisce

**Dionne: That was sooo sad**

**Sam: Yeah**

**Tucker: Seriously depressing**

**Danny: Completely**

**Me: That's the point**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Danny: So…you think I have muscles?**

**Sam: No! Maybe, kind of, um…*blushes***

**Tucker: They better be together by the end of this story**

**Dionne: I'll prove she likes him *flirts with Danny* I think he's totally hot and his abs are amazing!**

**Sam: HEY! Quit flirting with my Danny! *realizes what she's said and blushes***

**Tucker: HAHA!**

**Sam: I am going to kill you both**

**Reminisce**

Dionne dangled her legs over the swimming pool at the Manson's sports club. Sam's parents had eventually noticed the girls' becoming even more reserved and quiet and had suggested that they both have a day out. The sunlight sparkled over the azure water. Sam sat beside her in silence, she looked depressed and kept staring at her as if she expected her to disappear any second. The fact that tonight was the night of the eclipse hung between them like a heavy mist. None of them wanted to talk about it. Dionne suddenly laughed. Sam glanced at her curiously, how could she laugh at a time like this?

"What?" She asked. Dionne shrugged, an amused smile on her face.

"I was just remembering when we were kids and we had to do that big family photo shoot and we made the camera explode!" Sam chuckled when she remembered. It was in the days before Dionne became a snotty rich brat. They'd both hated pictures and had filled the camera with chocolate syrup.

"Or when we made that chocolate fountain shoot chocolate everywhere!" Sam began to laugh.

"And when she exchanged the sprinkles for ants!"

"What about the day we dressed all the neighbourhood dogs in your mom's shirts?" Soon they were both clutching their sides and laughing at all the pranks they'd pulled together as kids. Time has a way of changing people, Sam mused. Dionne used to act the part of a rich snob to perfection but before that she was an impish prankster with a huge sense of humour. Sam wondered what had changed for her.

"My sister." Sam jumped, had she asked that out loud?

"What?" She asked.

"I changed mostly because of my sister," Dionne hugged her knees to her chest. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wasn't wearing her usual dark blue eye shadow. She looked younger and vulnerable. They were both in bikinis, Sam's was dark purple and Dionne's was blue.

"Who, Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's the family's golden girl, she's perfect, she's class president, president of the debate club, she runs, plays like four different instruments," her voice sounded resigned, like she was used to being pushed aside but there was an underlying note of sadness. "I tried my hardest to be like her, whatever she did, I did," she shrugged, "I guess I'm not cut out to be perfect, so I gave up and ditched the floral dresses." She dipped her big toe into the water and watched the ring of ripples.

"My parents want me to be like Caroline," Dionne continued, "they're always asking why I can't be more like her even when I was trying to be like her."

"Life was easier when we were kids." Sam smiled when she said that. When she was a kid she hadn't had any worries. She'd had two best friends and a fun cousin. She didn't have to worry about whether Danny liked her or what to do about evil ghosts.

"So how'd you meet Danny?" Dionne asked. Sam thought, it had been so long ago but she still remembered it perfectly.

_Five year old Samantha Manson patted her finished sandcastle and surveyed it with a satisfied air. It was her first day at Rainbow House preschool and she was actually having a good time. Especially when she'd shown her teacher, Ms. Dahlia, her painting of a bloodsucking vampire and she had said it was 'graphic'. Sam had no idea what the word meant but she assumed it was something good. _

_Suddenly, a foot crashed down on her castle, spraying sand everywhere._

"_Hey!" She cried indignantly and glared up at the blond boy jeering down at her._

"_Aw, is the little baby gonna cry?" She scowled and readied herself to attack. Then a smaller boy, with black hair and blue eyes tackled the blond._

"_Leave her alone!" The force of his tackle sent the blond guy slamming onto the ground. He got up unsteadily and ran away to the monkey bars._

"_Thanks." Sam waved with her green plastic shovel._

"_No problem."_

"_Wanna help me build another sandcastle?"_

"_Okay!"_

"You met over sandcastles?" Dionne smiled. Sam shrugged.

"It was when I was five, back then making sandcastles together was probably like dating back then."

"Yeah, and sticking out your tongue was like swearing." They both smile.

"Why do you love him?" Dionne asked quietly. Sam was quiet, not because she didn't know the answer, but because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, I love him because he's sweet, and nice, and unselfish," Sam smiled slightly, talking more to herself than to her cousin, "and he's cute and kind and funny and smart," she was on a roll now, "and he's brave and a true hero, he's always saving people even though they usually start screaming at him." Dionne smiled at the lovestruck girl.

"Have you ever been in love D?" Sam asked. Dionne shrugged.

"No, puppy love maybe but it didn't work out." It had been with a boy called Jack and he'd ended up cheating on her with her (former) best friend, Chloe. Then she'd embarrassed him so badly he'd had to transfer schools.

"Ever wonder what it feels like to _be_ loved?" These were uncharacteristically sappy thoughts coming from Sam.

"I've always wondered."

"Me too."

"He loves you," Dionne looked at something behind her and smirked, "speak of the devil." Sam turned and saw Danny and Tucker walking up to them. Danny wasn't wearing a shirt, only his swim trunks. Her eyes got glued to his stomach and her face flamed red. She looked down and kicked the water.

Danny made his way towards Sam and Dionne. He noticed Sam duck her head and frowned. He knew he'd probably never get a chance like the one on the roof again. He really hated the Box Ghost at this point. Tucker had run over to Dionne and was saying something to her and she was listening with a bemused expression on her face.

"Hey Sam," he sat next to her. She was in a bikini which surprised him, she usually always wore one piece suits. The dark colour contrasted nicely with her pale flawless skin and made her eyes sparkle. She tensed when he came to sit next to her and he wondered if she would have preferred for him to sit somewhere else. The thought hurt. "Do you want me to move?"

"Oh, no it's okay," Sam forced herself to look into his eyes. His forehead was scrunched up in an adorable way. Sam wished her skin was darker as she fought the oncoming blush.

"You're in a bikini." Sam glanced at him. He was staring at her. She couldn't read the look on his face and she immediately felt self conscious.

"Yeah, D got it for me." Sam fingered the strings that held it up. No matter how tightly she tied it, it still felt like it was going to fall off.

"You look nice." Actually nice didn't do her justice but he was too shy to tell her that.

"Oh, um, thanks." How much blood to the head could she suffer before passing out?

"So, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly. He'd searched for any way to save Dionne but counter spells were much harder than the original spells.

"Me, I'm fine!" She faked a smile. He saw right through it and it made his heart clench.

"Sam…" he said gently. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but she'd done enough crying lately.

"I wish there was something I could do." She stared down at the water. He sat quietly beside her and let the silence encompass them.

A cold splash of water soaked them both. Dionne and Tucker were holding water guns and spraying them. Another stream of water hit Sam and she fell back laughing. She retaliated and splashed more water on them. They laughed that afternoon but their laughter was strained as all four tried to cover up despair.


	8. Eclipse

**Tucker: How come I don't appear a lot?**

**Me: Because this story is mainly about D, Sam and Danny**

**Dionne: Wow, now I'm actually starting to feel a bit scared**

**Sam: Me too**

**Danny: Yeah**

**Tucker: So what's going to happen in the end?**

**Me: *in mysterious voice* Wait and see**

**Eclipse**

Dionne studied the night sky, it was funny how you suddenly realize how much you'll miss something when you're about to lose it. The stars shone, tiny pinpricks of light against the velvety darkness. The moon shone brightly. She appreciated everything at that point, even the loud cricket chirps that threatened to keep her awake all night. She rubbed her feet on the soft carpet of her room. She vaguely wondered what they'd tell her parents. Her dad would probably turn her funeral into an excuse to advertise his company and her mom would cry prettily in front of the cameras but not for real. She was the family black sheep after all. She wasn't sure what Caroline would do though.

Sam tapped on the door and walked in. Dionne was curled up on her window seat watching the stars.

"I'm gonna miss these," Dionne said and smiled a bit. Sam pulled off her boots and sat at the other end of the seat. "It's funny," Dionne studied the moon, "but I don't hate the ghost in here." She touched the pendant. "If I was stuck in a gem for thousands of years I'd get desperate too."

"I'm going to miss you D." Sam struggled not to cry. Dionne hadn't been crying. Her eyes weren't red and puffy, they were still blue but slightly duller. Dionne had accepted her fate.

"I'll miss you too Sam, take care of Danny 'kay?" Sam hugged her cousin and for a while they stayed like that until you couldn't be sure who was giving comfort or who was taking it.

Kuro sneered at the two girls. They day had finally arrived when he would be free. He'd make all ghosts pay for his imprisonment and these weak humans would become his slaves. Already he felt a surge of power that came with the solar eclipse. His time had finally come.

Dionne felt the mist settle over her mind. It clouded everything, her thoughts and her memories. It had begun, she felt whatever possessed her force her to stand and walk to the window. She fought for control before succumbing to it.

Sam watched from her bedroom window as Dionne climbed out of her window and onto the roof. She saw her reach into the chimney and pull out the items she'd stolen that night. An idea exploded into her mind. She grabbed her phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Sam?" His voice sounded heavy and groggy.

"Danny, I have an idea," she quickly outlined her plan. "We just have to get there before she does."

"Where's she going anyway?" Danny asked.

"I think I have a hunch."

Danny landed in the centre of Amity Park. The four large oak trees stood in a circle around him. He could see the moon directly above him through their branches. He saw Sam glide up to him on her scooter. The moonlight made her shimmer, she looked almost ethereal. He looked away.

"Is she here?" She whispered. He shook his head quickly. "Where's Tucker?"

"His family took a surprise vacation to Hawaii." Danny said.

"And he went?" Sam got angry.

"No," Tucker walked into the clearing. "I snuck out."

"Okay, counter binding spells are too difficult," Sam reminded them of the things Dionne had taken. "Those things must be the things the ghost needs to get free…"

"…so we just need to steal those things and make sure the ghost doesn't get them until the eclipse is over." Danny finished for her. He saw Dionne walking with the magical items. She was struggling to drag them since all but the scales were made of solid gold. Danny had wondered why the police hadn't launched a full out investigation but Sam had told him it was because they believed he'd stolen them and the GIW weren't bright enough to lead a proper investigation. No wonder his parents had been a lot busier lately.

"Hide!" Sam hissed. They all scrambled behind the trees and bushes. Dionne began to arrange the items. The shield went in the middle, directly under the moon. The scales went in the centre of the shield and the staff she stabbed on the ground so it stood up in front of her. The moon caught the shiny metal and reflected off it onto her. Danny could have sworn he saw a faint picture of Dionne and a large ghost with glowing maniacal red eyes float onto the scales. She began to chant something in an ancient language. Her eyes glowed with purple fire.

"Now!" Sam yelled. All three of them burst out from their hiding places. Danny grabbed the staff and yanked it out of the ground. Dionne uttered a horrible screech and leaped at him while Sam took the scales and Tucker dragged the shield. Dionne screeched again and attacked Sam. She grabbed the girl by the neck as if she had every intention of strangling her. Sam choked, black spots swam before her eyes. She dropped the scales.

"SAM!" Danny dropped the staff and shot an ecto-beam at Dionne who retaliated by grabbing his foot and swinging him against a tree. He grunted in pain as he made impact. She threw Sam on the ground where the girl lay gasping for breath. Dionne glared at Tucker who yelped and dived behind a rock. She rearranged the items and continued the chant. The items began to glow. Sam saw the pictures of Dionne and the ghost begin to trade places on the scales. The ghost was laughing and Dionne looked like she was screaming for help. So Sam used the last of her strength, the last of her air, and pushed Dionne out of the way. At that moment, a stream of bright energy hit her and the necklace. She screamed, she felt as if she was being torn apart by a knife. Dionne screamed as well and somewhere in the necklace, the ghost howled in pain.

"SAM, NO!" Danny screamed, but it was too late, the light retreated back into the sky and the moon began to shine as if nothing had happened. Sam lay face down, Dionne lay on the ground a few feet away. And a dark dense shape was emerging from the necklace. He didn't care. He ran up to Sam and turned her over. She looked the same, but she felt insubstantial, like mist.

"Why?" He choked out. She smiled serenely even though there was infinite sadness in her eyes.

"Love makes you do stupid things," she said. His tears fell onto her face.

"I love you." He whispered against her hair. And somehow, she heard him. He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers gently but it was a kiss goodbye. He could taste tears and he wasn't sure whose and he watched as she slowly faded from sight in his arms.

And in his hand, he held a shiny purple amethyst gem.

**Me: If anyone hates me because of the ending I promise to write a sequel but only if I get a lot of good (keyword, good) reviews **

**Danny: I hate the ending**

**Sam: Me too**

**Dionne: Tragic**

**Me: Whatever, I plan to call the sequel Amethyst Prison 2 Trapped unless I get another really good name idea. Thx to everyone who reviewed my other stories, you guys are the best! Here's a sneak preview of the sequel:**

It had been a month since the eclipse, a month since the ghost had escaped. And a whole month since Sam had been taken from him.

He wore the gem around his neck now, he refused to take it off. It was all he had of her and he derived some pleasure from the fact that she was still around. Still, the funeral her parents had held had reopened the wound. He watched the dark mahogany casket being lowered down into the ground. He could imagine her inside, never being able to say he loved her again. Or kiss her and talk with her. It was like she was dead. And the thought ripped his heart to pieces.

**-MusicAngel **


End file.
